Six Flags Schuyler Lake
ix Flags Schuyler Lake (formerly known as Schuyler Lake and Six Flags Rochester) is a theme park located in Geneva, New York. It is touted as being the world's largest amusement park. History Pre-Six Flags (1913-1990) The park opened in May the 14th of 1913 as "Schuyler Lake" by the Schuyler family. Schuyler Amusements, Inc. Schuyler Amusements, Inc. (SAI) was founded in 1962. In 1978, SAI had plans to build a sister amusement park to Schuyler Lake in Corfu, New York called "Darien Lake" which opened in 1981. First Six Flags Era (1991-2010) In 1991, SAI was acquired by Six Flags. In 1995, Six Flags phased out the Schuyler Amusements subsidiary and Schuyler Lake became known as "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". Six Flags never owned Sesame Street. So Sesame Town was replaced by Hanna Barbera Land and featured a clone of Florida's The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera. Cedar Fair Era (2011-2015) In November 2010, Six Flags sold the park to Cedar Fair and numerous changes occurred at the park, mostly ride renaming and also dumping the "Six Flags" branding from the park's name. Financial problems, bankruptcy and closure In 2014, the park, amidst financial problems and filed for bankruptcy shorty before the start of the 2015 season. As a result, most of the park's rides and attractions were closed for most of the 2015 season due to budget cuts at the park. On Labor Day 2015, Schuyler Lake closed with no notice to park guests and employees leaving the entire park SBNO. Reopening and Six Flags' return (2017-present) In October 2016, Six Flags announced that they've bought from Schuyler Lake from Cedar Fair and saved the park from bankruptcy. In May 2017, Schuyler Lake reopened as "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". Also some of the rides were renamed again and the "V2: Vertical Velocity" and "Goliath" names returned to the park. In 2018, the DC Comics and Looney Tunes characters return to the park mostly in form of costumed characters. In 2019, following the closure of Six Flags Playduim the park was renamed to "Six Flags Rochester". However, Sailor Schuyler still retains his original name. In 2019, it was announced that Six Flags Rochester will be returning the "Six Flags Schuyler Lake" moniker to the park. Height categories Since 2011 Schuyler Lake uses characters from the Sailor Schuyler and his Seaport Friends franchise for each height range to determine who can ride which rides. All measurements are in inches: Areas * Centennial Plaza (opened in 1962; formerly known as "Schuyler Gardens" (1962-2012)) * North Country (opened in 1962) * Little New York (opened in 1962; formerly known as "Southern Tier" (1962-1989)) * Old Britaina (opened in 1962) * Hanna Barbera Land (opened in 1984; formerly known as "Sesame Town" (1984-1990), Hanna Barbera Land (1991-2010), and Sailor Schuyler's Seaport (2011-2018)) * Looney Tunes & DC Superfriends Kids Area (formerly known as "Hanna Barbera Land" (2017-2018) ,"Camp Snoopy" (2011-2015), "Bug Bunny World & Thomas Town" (2008-2010), "Bugs Bunny World" (1991-2007), "Pac-Man Land" (1983-1990), and "Junior Junction" (1962-1982)) * Mount Schuyler Valley (opened in 1962) * Boardwalk Bay (opened in 1962) * Harborside (inclusive water park) (opened in 1991; formerly known as "Sailor Schuyler's Hurricane Harbor" (1999-2010), and "Shores of Schuyler Lake" (1991-1998)) Roller coasters Water rides Flat rides Thrill Family Kiddie Extra charge Defunct rides Roller coasters Flat rides Others